The invention concerns structures for a glass-enclosed chamber with a blind.
Well known are the double-glazing structures with a venetian or pleated blind, worked by an internal electric motor operated from outside.
Most of the heat from inside a residential building is lost through the glass panes of windows and french windows.
Much of this loss can be prevented by installation of double-glazing structures, namely two panes of glass, enclosing a hermetically sealed chamber, in place of a single pane.
The presence inside this chamber of a venetian or of a pleated blind leads to considerable complications as the blind has to be lowered and raised by external devices without damaging the hermetic seal.
Various methods of working the blind have been invented and applied using internal mechanisms connected to external ones by magnetic couplings with lines of force acting through the glass.
If blinds are operated by an electric motor inside a box-shaped structure that supports the blind, the fitter installing the double glazing is given four channel-shaped pieces for the top, bottom and sides, four angle joints and a kind of oblong box to support the blind, already screwed onto the upper piece.
The electric wires to feed the motor emerge from a hole in the top of said upper piece.
Having prepared said channel-shaped pieces, inserting hygroscopic salts, the fitter assembles the frame, applies an adhesive to its edges and puts in the two glass panes to enclose the chamber.
This work must be done with great care as much handling is needed and the product could easily be damaged.
The wires that emerge from the top channel-shaped piece tend to hinder assembly and perimetral sealing, partly because they may rub against the glass and break.
All the above makes it difficult to use the automatic equipment available at glassworks so that extra personnel and extra time are required, and problems of quality may be created.
The holes made to screw the upper channel onto the frame that supports the blind and those for passage of wiring for electric feed and external operation, adversely affects the hermetic seal.
Special care is needed in transporting the double-glazing structure to avoid breaking the electric wires that emerge from the top.
The above invention eliminates these difficulties and drawbacks as will now be explained.